


You're Like Me

by DaintyCrow



Series: Marvel Imagines - lunar_saturn_88 [11]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Übersetzung ins Deutsche | Translation into German
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 13:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4138521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stell dir vor Quicksilver rettet dich und bemerkt dann, dass du ebenfalls ein Mutant bist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Like Me

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You're Like Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3882991) by [lunar_saturn_88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunar_saturn_88/pseuds/lunar_saturn_88). 



> Y/N – Your Name / Dein Name
> 
> Nichts ist meins :)

Du warst jetzt bereits eine Weile bei den Avengers gewesen, hattest du hart mit ihnen gearbeitet und jetzt warst du dabei, eine Hydra-Basis zu infiltrieren, wie es keine andere gab. Diese hier war anders. Das Zepter das Loki bei sich gehabt hatte, als er vor ein paar Jahren auf die Erde gekommen war, war hier. Sie griffen auf dessen Energie zurück, was hieß, dass Ärger genau hier war.

Du schossest blaue Wellen aus Energie aus deinen Händen, trafst einige Leute des Hydra-Abschaums, der auf dich schossen.

„Sprache.“ hörtest du Cap sagen.

Du hobst eine Augenbraue. „Sprache, wirklich Cap?“ fragtest du, als du einen weiteren Hydra-Dreckskerl mit deinen Kräften trafst.

„Ist mir so raus gerutscht.“ verteidigte Cap sich selbst.

„Sicher doch.“ sagtest du, als du deine Hand zurückzogst und einem weiteren Agenten gegen die Nase schlugst. „Du solltest im hier und jetzt ankommen, Cap.“ Du hattest nicht einmal bemerkt, dass jemand sich von hinten an dich heran geschlichen hatte. Du fühltest, wie jemand nach dir griff und die Luft aus deinen Lungen gepresst wurde, als etwas dich von dem Kampf wegbrachte.

Deine Füße berührten wieder den Boden und du drehtest dich um, und sahst in helle blaue Augen. „Wer zur Hölle bist du?“ wolltest du wissen, und deine Hände begannen außerhalb der Normalität blau zu glühen, da du fühltest, dass du in Gefahr warst.

Die Augen des Mannes weiteten sich. „Du bist …“

Du sahst ihn mit großen Augen an. „Was?“

„Du bist wie ich.“ sagte er mit starkem Akzent.

„Was meinst du?“

„Du hast spezielle Fähigkeiten.“

Du nicktest mit dem Kopf.

„Ich dachte du wärst in Gefahr.“

„Und du hast mich gerettet.“ sagtest du, realisierend was er getan hatte. Du warst geschockt darüber, dass er dich gerettet hatte, weil er dachte du seist in Gefahr gewesen. Er hatte nicht gewusst, dass du genau wie er einzigartig warst.

Er nickte.

„Warum?“

„Du magst ein Avenger sein, aber du bist wie ich.“ Sagte er, bevor er verschwand. Er würde dir gegenüber nichts anderes eingestehen.

„Y/N, wo bist du?“ hörtest du Clint über dein Hadsat.

„Ähm … das ist das Problem.“ Sagtest du in dein Sprechgerät. „Ich habe keinen Schimmer. Aber ich habe jemanden getroffen, der wie ich ist.“

„Extreme Geschwindigkeit?“

„Ja … woher …“

„Frag nicht “ sagte Clint schroff.

Du blinzeltest verwirrt. Hatte Clint etwas mit ihm am Laufen? Aber du musstest wirklich herausfinden, wer er war. Du warst nicht dabei zuzugeben, dass er … nun, er war sehr schön. Nur schade, dass er auf der falschen Seite stand.


End file.
